


Speak To Me

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: This was one of my very old shots when I first started writing that I had  and yeah wanted to post it. warning; suicide attempt.Based off the chapter title by Amy Lee.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Speak To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my very old shots when I first started writing that I had and yeah wanted to post it. warning; suicide attempt. 
> 
> Based off the chapter title by Amy Lee.

_Be still my love, I'll return to you._

**_Seth_ **

He was on his way to Cincinnati to see his best friend Dean since he was out for a little while with an injury.

_However far you feel from me,_   
_you are not alone._

It's been so long since he's last talked with him..

The last time they seen each other, Seth was very happy to be with him.

_I will always be waiting and I'll always be watching you._

Laughing. Smiling. Looking at him with those baby blue eyes while he rambled on and on about random shit. It was..

Surprisingly amazing how well they both connect.

By that end of that night Seth sorta started..

Maybe thinking about him.

_Speak to me.._

_Speak to me..._

_Speak to me._

As he was driving down one of the parts of the road of Cincinnati he clicked on the windshield wipers since it was raining, his phone started blaring Wild Eyes by Parkway Drive, seeing he was getting a call from the blonde himself.

_I can't let go._

_Your every part of me._

"Hello?" He answered the phone and put it on speaker since nobody was in the car but himself, he heard someone sobbing in the phone. "Dean? What's wrong?" Seth asked into the phone as he continued to cry.

_The space between us is just a dream._

_You are not alone_ _._

"Seth I'm sorry... I'm sorry Seth." He said over the phone. He heard Dean crying and what it appears to be raining in the background. He knew something happened with him and he had to get to him fast.

_I'll always be waiting._

_And I'll always be watching you._

"DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?" He panicked, screaming at the phone while stepping on the gas pedal speeding down a rural road. He didn't give a damn if he was pulled over. He knows how Dean was acting right now.

He wasn't going to let it happen again.

_We are one breath apart, my love_ _._

He heard the blonde breathing hard through the phone, he was fucking scared to death.

A _nd I'll be holding it in til were together_ _._

Dean still wasn't answering him, he only knew the one place when he's like this. "DEAN PROMISE ME TO STAY ON THE PHONE WITH ME I'M ON MY WAY THERE RIGHT NOW!" Seth cried out to him while putting more gas on the break now going at least 65.

_Hear me call your name_ _._

I finally heard his voice but it wasn't good. "Please hurry Seth.." He heard a a click and the repeated beeping sound on his phone, telling me he ended the call. "SHIT!!"

He tried calling him back a couple more times while locking my eyes back and forth from the road and the phone but he didn't answer. "Shit Dean.."

_And just speak.._

_Speak to me.._

_Speak to me.._

He drove faster down the road. He know exactly where Dean was.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

_Speak.._

_______________

_I feel you rushing all through me_

_**Dean** _

Dean fell so fucking hard for him.. Even when they both was in FCW he still did.

His smile..

His eyes..

Every feature of him..

The way Seth talks to him...

How Seth acts towards him...

The rain fell hard on his face making him shiver as he sat there on a cliff near a waterfall. Mixing in with the tears running down his cheeks..

Why is it so hard? He wished he can wake up from this. From how he feels about Seth.

"I wish I can end this.."

This pain and guilt that he has inside of him..

He looked down by the edge of the cliff where the water was falling...

"I'm sorry Seth..."

________

_In these walls I still feel your heartbeat_ _._

**_Seth_ **

Seth was driving like a madman down the curvy road but he didn't fucking care. He knows Dean needs him.

Looking around with the windshield wipers on so fast as the rain poured down, Seth went pass by a waterfall and saw a figure by the cliff.

He stepped on the brakes so fast he swerved a bit.

Seth jumped out of the car running out towards the waterfall down by the cliff. Running to Dean calling out his name.

________

_In these walls I still hear your heartbeat_ _._

**_Dean_ **

He heard someone call out his name as he got closer toward the edge.

It was probably nothing but he doesn't care anymore..

He couldn't suffer like this..

______

_A_ _nd nothing in this world can hold me back_ _._

**_Seth_ **

"DEAN NO!!!!" Seth ran towards him as fast as he could..

He was at the edge of the cliff...

HE WAS NOT FUCKING LOSING THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE!!

_____

_From breaking through to you_ _._

_**Dean** _

Hisheartwasracing _ **.**_ His bodywascold fromtherainas he steppedforward towards the end..

  
He was almost there..

He stood by the end of the cliff. Tears welling up again in his eyes as I said my last words.

"Seth Rollins... I always will love you..."

Closing his eyes he felt himself falling but something grabbed him back..

Pulled him off the edge and making him fall over onto the ground from the cliff..

"Dean..."

He looked up, his vision was blurry but he recognized the voice..

No..

It can't be him..

Did he just..?

_____

_We are one breath apart, my love_ _._

**_Seth_ **

He held him down in place on the ground as Dean looked up at him with tearful eyes.

He couldn't hide it anymore..

"Dean fucking Ambrose I always fucking loved you!! Promise me you won't ever do this again!!"

Without thinking Sethvgrabbed his face and kissed him. The rain made him shiver but he didn't care. He never wanted the man he loved to feel like this ever again.

______

_An_ _d I'll be holding it in til we're together_ _._

**_Dean_ **

His eyes widened as he put his lips on his own. Slowly his eyes closed and moved their lips in sync. This feeling he felt with Seth was like a spark between then.

He couldn't handle this feeling of getting hurt again just like his past relationships.

But with Seth?

This was different..

After what just happened he was crying all over again with Seth holding him in his arms as he buried his head on the crook of Seth's neck while he stroked his hair.

"Dean look at me.." He heard his voice cracked. Dean knew Seth was upset for his actions as he looked up at him.

The next words he said was just beyond unexplainable.

"Dean I always loved you more. You are someone I'm never gonna give up on even with times like this. You are never alone Dean..

No matter what I'm always here in your heart..

I know I'm on your mind everyday because of how you act around me. I can understand what your going through..

I don't ever want to see you feel that anymore. I wouldn't even know what I would ever do with myself if you was gone right this very minute. I fucking love you Dean. I loved you every single day..

Past, present

..and future Dean..."

______

_Hear me call your_ _name_

**_Seth_ **

He poured his whole heart out to Dean. Tears were coming out of his eyes and was on the verge of crying.

But suddenly felt his lips on his own as the rain pouring hard on them.  
At that moment he knows Seth would do anything for him.

Foreheads pressed together. Seth never thought he would hear those words.

"I've been waiting for so long for you Seth... My heart was broken with every past relationship I had. I never thought I ever felt this again until you came. I... I love you more than anything in this entire world. Thank you... Thank you Seth." He croaked.

He knew he would do what he can to make him the old Dean he once knew. And all he has to do was.. " _Just believe and speak to me.."_

_Speak to me.._

_Speak.._

_Be still my love, I will return to you._


End file.
